


Study Fail

by Sarabellum93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Roxas is busy writing a paper and studying for an exam in his college dorm, but Axel isnt patient enough to wait quietly while his sexy boyfriend studies. Roxas asks his boyfriend to let him study, but the redhead has other plans instead.





	Study Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luckycat222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckycat222/gifts).



"Roxy! I missed you!" Axel jumped up in his chair, well actually, Roxas' chair.

"What the? How did you get in my room?" Roxas raised a suspicious eyebrow before he set his messenger bag lazily on the floor.

"You always forget to lock your dorm." Axel rolled his eyes with common knowledge as he turned off his ipod, his only source of entertainment while waiting for his boyfriend to get out of Archery practice.

"How long have you been waiting?" Roxas got out his homework and set it on his desk.

"Just an hour, maybe a bit more?" Axel guessed.

"Well, I have to study so," Roxas didn't even bother to finish his sentence; he didn't see a need to.

"So?" Axel titled his head as he stood by Roxas' side.

"So I'm busy." Roxas shrugged, turning on his laptop.

"But that's so boring!" Axel sat on Roxas' desk, scooting his ass as close to Roxas' hand, which rested on his laptop mouse.

"I have an exam tomorrow and a paper due by eight tonight, which I've hardly started." Roxas opened his word document, staring at his laptop screen in hopelessness.

"You've got two hours, so after that," Axel nudged.

"After that, I need to study." Roxas clarified, leaving Axel to sigh.

"Baby!" Axel whined.

"Axe, I can't right now," Roxas kept his head down.

"Fine, but you owe me." Axel muttered, moving to Roxas' bed, searching for a book to entertain himself.

"Anything you want…once I finish my exam." Roxas didn't take his eyes off of his paper.

After ten minutes of looking around Roxas' plain and simple dorm, Axel gave up.

"Roxy?" Axel whined.

"M?" Roxas continued to type away.

"I'm bored."

"Axe, I told you, I'm busy."

"You, you meant it?" Axel asked, surprised.

"Maybe you should hang out with Demyx until tomorrow?" Roxas suggested, still busy with his paper.

"Fine," Axel dug into his pocket to pull out his phone. The redhead sat impatiently for another fifteen minutes, watching as his boyfriend typed quietly. After the painfully silent minutes passed, a knock came at the door, encouraging Axel to jump off of his boyfriends bed in anxiousness.

"I'll get it!" Axel shouted to Roxas as he threw the door open to let Demyx in.

"Hey buddy!" Demyx high fived his best friend and entered the dorm.

"I'm so bored!" Axel complained as both men sat on Roxas' bed.

"So, I was thinking that for the party this weekend, we can have a pregame in my dorm, and then we can meet Luxord and the boys in his dorm." Demyx began.

"Is Zexion going to join us?"

"I'm not sure, I think that,"

"Ahem!" Roxas coughed loudly. "Do you guys mind?" Roxas pointed to his laptop.

"No we don't mind, you can keep typing." Demyx waved.

"So about Zexion," Axel reminded the blonde.

"Oh yeah, he said that he wasn't one for such activities, but when I said that I'd be all sad if he didn't join us, he seemed surprised, and looked like he was considering changing his mind." Demyx shrugged.

"Guys," Roxas tried to get their attention once more.

"Aww, I told you he likes you!" Axel pushed his friend playfully.

"I don't know, I mean, I hope so, but I,"

"Guys!" Roxas shouted.

"Huh?" Axel looked over at his bothered boyfriend.

"I'm trying to focus. Can't you guys chat in one of your rooms?" Roxas asked.

"But then I'll miss you." Axel pouted.

"You're not even paying attention to me! You're talking to Demyx!" Roxas pointed to the smiling blonde.

"Oooh, Roxy's jealous!" Demyx giggled.

"He's so sexy when he's angry." Axel tilted his head in admiration.

"Axel I'm being serious! I'm stressing out and you're not helping!" Roxas stood up impatiently.

"Ok fine, I'll kick Demyx out." Axel nudged the musician.

"What?" Demyx asked, offended.

"I'll text you." Axel held his phone out.

"Oh, ok." Demyx shrugged. "I'm going to go bother Zexion." He proudly left the dorm as Roxas sighed.

"I'm sure you will." Roxas muttered under his breath after Axel closed the door.

"Better?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded.

"Sorry about that, I just,"

"It's fine baby. I love you." Axel walked up to his grumpy boyfriend and smooched his cheek.

"Thanks. Love you too." Roxas patted Axel's shoulder before he sat back in his chair and straightened his desk.

"So now that we're alone," Axel winked.

"I have to write my essay. I thought maybe you could go with Demyx," Roxas shrugged.

"You, you want to get rid of me?" Axel faked tears.

"Axe, I really need to get this essay done." Roxas said seriously yet solemnly.

"Ok, if I promise to be quiet, can I stay?" Axel clasped his hands together.

"Sure." Roxas threw his hands up, not caring anymore.

"Yay! Thank you babe." Axel saluted his boyfriend with two lazy fingers before he plopped back on the bed. The redhead spent ten minutes texted Demyx, laughing loudly as he read his responses, which caused his blonde boyfriend to groan.

"Ok, enough." Roxas plugged in his headphones.

"So now you're going to ignore me, eh?" Axel didn't get a response, forcing him to find an alternative method of entertainment as he searched around Roxas' room.

"I give up!" Axel threw his body on Roxas' bed half an hour later, more bored than ever before.

"Almost done." Roxas stretched his arms.

"Goody!" Axel sat up and clapped repeatedly.

"I think I'm going to reward myself with a break from writing." Roxas rested his fingers.

"I like where this is going," Axel smirked as he stood up and walked over to his boyfriend.

"No, Axel, this means I'm going to study for my exam."

"What kind of reward is that?" Axel tugged at his hair.

"For my fingers." Roxas held them up.

"Mmm, I know what I can do with my fingers to reward you." Axel leaned his butt against Roxas' desk.

"Axel, I'm busy."

"You're no fun!" Axel groaned loudly.

"Axe," Roxas frowned, a bit hurt.

"I just want to spend time with you since I have work for the next week." Axel looked at his shoes, going for the pity technique.

"I know, and I want to spend time with you too. But I really need to submit this essay to my Professor's office by six or my grade is history." Roxas sighed.

"Alright, go ahead and finish. I won't pester you anymore. I'll just sit right here." Axel sat down by Roxas' feet, looking up into curious blue eyes.

"Oh, um, ok?" Roxas was suspicious but decided not to question it. "I guess I should just finish the essay as soon as possible, since it's due soon." Roxas checked his watch and returned to his typing.

"I love you Roxas," Axel rubbed Roxas' cargo pants on one leg, birthing a smile of gratification from the blonde.

"I love you too Axel," Roxas blew a soft kiss before continuing with his studies.

"Mm, I love this leg too." Axel pushed the khaki cloth up higher, kissing the smooth pale skin.

"Axe, please," Roxas gasped.

"You likey?" Axel smirked, caressing the skin gently before gracing it with another smooch.

"It's, a bit, distracting." Roxas gulped, fidgeting uneasily as Axel tickled up his thigh.

"Well that's not good, you have an essay to write." Axel reminded his boyfriend as he massaged a sore calf.

"I, I know," Roxas whined, already ensnared in the trap as Axel scotched himself between his legs.

"Then this must be just awful," Axel shook his head right before he began to squeeze Roxas' upper legs, easing the stressed muscles.

"Gosh it's been such a long day." Roxas exhaled his academic concerns away while Axel kneaded his thighs.

"I'm sure it has, my poor, poor, baby." Axel sympathized, resting his head on Roxas' knee.

"I'm almost done with this paper, but this exam tomorrow has me worried sick." Roxas let out a tired sigh.

"Roxy, you've been studying for this exam for at least a month. I'm sure you'll do fine. You'll make yourself sick if you worry this much." Axel frowned.

"Maybe, maybe when I turn in this paper, I can reward myself with some cuddling?" Roxas dug his hand into red locks of silky hair.

"I think that's a great idea babe." Axel kissed the inside of each of Roxas' thighs.

"Ok, well let me write this, and then I'll cuddle with you." Roxas nodded in certainty.

"Alright, go ahead, write." Axel nudged his head into one of Roxas' knees.

"Axe, maybe you should go hang out with Demyx until I finish? It shouldn't take more than an hour!" Roxas ended cheerfully.

"Can't I just wait here patiently?" Axel battered his eyes teasingly.

"Fine, but you can't make this harder for me!" Roxas warned with a point of his finger.

"Can I make it just a little hard?" Axel winced.

"Not. Helping." Roxas glared impatiently.

"You have to admit, you set yourself up for that." Axel chuckled.

"Axel! Please! Just let me finish." Roxas shook his head clear as he returned his gaze to his laptop.

"Alright, I'll help you finish." Axel shrugged.

The blonde continued his typing for two whole minutes, undisturbed, until he heard a button unsnap.

"What?" Roxas looked down into his lap to see Axel unzipping his cargo pants. "Axel what the fuck?!" Roxas pushed his rolling chair backwards in a shocked confusion.

"What's wrong?" Axel reached his hand into Roxas' boxers.

"Axe stop!" Roxas clenched his legs together, backing up into a wall, which had no effect as Axel scooted forward.

"You said you wanted to finish," Axel squeezed Roxas' manhood softly.

"Axe, no!" Roxas begged, shoving Axel's hands away.

"So you're saying you don't want a hand job, and just maybe, a blow job?" Axel asked as innocently as he could.

"I, I," Roxas quaked, unable to deny the pleasure despite his conflictions with his school work.

"Keep writing, and I'll help you finish." Axel hid under Roxas' desk, beginning a steady hand job as Roxas twitched, attempting to type, all in failure.

"Too, hard," Roxas' fingers flinched uncontrollably.

"Nonsense, I've barely started and you've been way harder before." Axel winked, speeding up his hand movements.

"Let's give this a nice tug," Axel felt under cotton boxers for Roxas' balls, pulling on them as gently as he could so as not to hurt the boy, but with enough force to make Roxas moan.

"Can't write!" Roxas complained, his eyes turning into slits.

"Well then I'm going to have to stop," Axel slowed his hands down into a gradual stop, knowing that he already had his boyfriend where he wanted him.

"D-don't stop." Roxas bit his lip, nudging his body closer to Axel's as the redhead remained sitting on the floor.

"You have to finish your paper Roxy," Axel shook a finger as before he rubbed it over Roxas' slit.

"I will!" Roxas gasped, focusing as best he could at the buttons on his laptop, slowly editing his final draft.

"Are you done with your paper?" Axel asked after a few more minutes of a soft hand job.

"Almost," Roxas gulped.

"Better hurry." Axel sped up his hand, making it nearly impossible for the blonde to keep his eyes open.

"Nygh!" Roxas felt his toes curl.

"Nope, no coming until you print your paper." Axel forbade.

"Done!" Roxas shouted, clicking a couple buttons that caused his printer to shoot out his essay.

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that cause you're balls are heavy, are you?" Axel teased, using his other hand to knead Roxas' weighted parts.

"It's finished, please, let me!" Roxas rushed the words out as fast as he could.

"Alright, come on Roxy, come on and finish." Axel chanted, encouraging his lover to release.

"Ah-hah!" Roxas inhaled deeply, spurting just as Axel covered his mouth over the tip.

"Mmm," Axel swallowed, licking his lips before sucking the exposed pink clean.

"You, you meanie." Roxas gasped in his chair, catching his breath.

"You're welcome." Axel smiled, rubbing Roxas' thighs.

"Axe, now I'm sleepy." Roxas rubbed his eyes.

"But your paper is due in twenty minutes." Axel looked at his watch.

"Twenty minutes?!" Roxas stood up, panicking wildly as he searched for his stapler.

"Relax, I got this taken care of." Axel pressed some numbers on his phone.

"What are you talking about? Oh it doesn't matter. I have twenty minutes to run to the Literature department, on the other side of campus!" Roxas frantically stapled his pages together.

"No, you don't." Axel took the finished paper, holding it above Roxas' head.

"Axel give it back! I don't have much time!" The blonde jumped up and down in a futile frustration.

"Hello?" Roxas stopped jumping when a knock came at the door.

"Hey Dem," Axel invited his friend inside.

"Demyx?" Roxas looked confused, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks that still existed from the hand job, blow job combo.

"What's the emergency?" Demyx asked Axel.

"This paper needs to be turned into room 358, and you have fifteen minutes. Do this, and tomorrow I'll give you my twenty dollar gift card for itunes." Axel showed said gift card before Demyx took the paper, took his car keys out of his pocket, and ran.

"That, that was easy." Roxas blinked after a small silence that followed Demyx's departure.

"Always is. What do you say we skip straight to the love making part of the night?" Axel grinned, a hand in blonde locks with his other on Roxas' hip.

"I guess I can spare thirty minutes, before I have to study for my exam." Roxas bit his lip nervously.

"Thirty minutes? That's enough time." Axel shrugged.

"Enough time for what?" Roxas asked in curiosity.

"Take your pants off and I'll show you." Axel undid his belt, encouraging Roxas to do as he was instructed.

"Ok, but only thirty minutes, and then I have to start studying."

"No problem. Once you start studying, I'll help you finish." Axel bragged, and when Roxas looked at his boyfriend, he saw the redhead pumping his erection.

"Maybe, maybe now it's my turn to help you finish." Roxas blushed, kneeling before his tall boyfriend.

"Please, help me finish?" Axel begged sarcastically, holding his dick out for Roxas.

"Hehe, come on Axe, you can do it." Roxas winked up at his boyfriend just before he circled his lips over his cock.

"Mmm, you're really good at this. Have you been studying?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Mhm." Roxas groaned onto the erection.

"So gooood, makes me want to finish now." Axel took a deep breath.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Roxas took his mouth off of Axel's cock and shook his head.

"Why?" Axel whined.

"Cause, you aren't finished with your lesson." Roxas stood up and went on his bed, on all fours.

"Yeah, you might as well pack up your books babe. With this view, there's no way I'm letting class out anytime soon." Axel took in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend's ass.

"Thirty minutes." Roxas reminded Axel, who got in position, standing at the end of the bed.

"Admit it Roxy, today is a study fail." Axel chuckled just as he entered inside his boyfriend.

An hour later, as both boys laid gasping on Roxas' bed, Axel ran his hand through sweaty blonde hair.

"Fuck," Roxas groaned, looking over at the alarm clock on his desk.

"Again? Ok, I'm down for another round." Axel spoke slowly, still trying to catch his breath.

"No, I, I meant," Roxas inhaled deeply. "I meant you were right." Roxas rolled onto his side to face his boyfriend.

"About what?" Axel asked, not used to hearing those words.

"This was a," Roxas took another breath to compensate for all the air he sacrificed while making love.

"A?" Axel rested a slick palm on the blonde's ass.

"Study fail," Roxas blushed. Axel grinned in satisfaction.

"I win."

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is dedicated to LuckyCat222, who requested an Akuroku where Roxas is studying and Axel wants to play. Thanks for asking me to write this! It was a joy to work on and I'm honored that you'd ask me to do it ^_^ I hope you and everyone who reads this enjoyed it!  
> Love, Sarabellum


End file.
